Dip card readers are popular with end user device's such as automated banking machines, such as an Automated Teller Machine (“ATM”) or point of sale (“POS”) devices. European Master Card and Visa (EVM) cards were introduced to protect against “skimming.” EMV cards employ a chip for conducting a transaction. However, card readers need to be able to distinguish between EMV cards and legacy magnetic stripe (“mag stripe”) cards in a manner that is seamless to the end user.